In some location-based techniques for mobile computing devices, the mobile computing device may utilize received signal strength indications (RSSI) to determine a location of the mobile computing device when general global positioning system (GPS) satellites are obscured or unreliable. These techniques may be inaccurate and inefficient, as the positioning signals that are used by a mobile computing device are typically based on RSSI measurements originating from WiFi Access Points (APs) that are sparsely distributed. Accuracy can be improved by creating RSSI maps based on multiple APs, and further making this information available to the mobile computing device as a set of RSSI vectors to determine an approximate region in a building that matches all vectors for that location. RSSI measurements in the 2.45 GHz band, however, may be less reliable due to interference from other mobile computing devices and radios, and radio frequency (RF) noise (e.g. from microwave ovens). Measurement reliability issues may be further exacerbated further by multi-path interference from signal reflections that result in constructive and destructive interference, also known as Rayleigh fading, which, in turn, leads to RSSI measurements changing significantly when a mobile computing device moves only a few centimeters. RSSI mapping techniques typically have an accuracy of 10 meters, at best. Further, creating RSSI maps is very labor intensive, and the process must be repeated whenever objects in the environment are altered or moved.